


All I Want For Christmas

by RobinLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin asked three times what Arthur wanted for Christmas. Arthur gives him the same answer each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Art is not mine; neither are characters.

**__**

“What do you want for Christmas?”

Arthur Pendragon looked across the table to his best friend. The cafe they had been sitting in for almost two hours had slowed to a more leisurely pace. Their mugs were full, the scent of tea lingering in the air. People were bustling in and out the streets. The city was decked out in Christmas best and everyone could feel a buzz in the air as the day neared. Merlin Emrys looked at the blonde across from him, trying to not stare his way into baby blue oblivion.

“You.”

Arthur watched color heat Merlin's pale cheeks, his stunning blue eyes looking out the window. The two had grown up together for years. It had come out suddenly, but both boys were relieved to find the other was bi sexual. They had even admitted to having feeling for each other. In the past, they had ruled it out so as to not ruin the friendship they had, but after years of dating both girls and boys alike, Arthur was more than certain Merlin was the one. It sounded cheesy, he knew, but his heart did strange things around the boy. Not to mention his brain and other body parts. But he had spoken the truth and awaited Merlin's answer. He didn't have to wait long.

“Arthur...we're friends. What if it doesn't work out between us?”

 _What if it does?_ Arthur wanted nothing more than to challenge the now twenty-one-year old man in front of him. But he held his tongue and cursed his father for raising him to be so polite.

“I don't want us to stop being friends; ever. So...let's leave it at that.”

Arthur nodded his head silently and smiled. He was determined to make Merlin see reality and was already devising a plan.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Arthur sat in the living room of Lance and Leon's apartment. It was a clean place for the fact that two men lived there, but it might have had something to do with Gwen. Gwen was Lance's girlfriend and, even though she and Arthur had dated a while back, they were all friends. The cheery music in the background made him smile as he put the finishing touches to the present he had bought for Merlin. Gwen hummed along as she tied pretty bows around the wrapped packages that put his own wrapping skills to shame. Morgana, his half-sister and best friend to Gwen, sang along in the kitchen. The three were getting a lot done. Leon, Lance, and Merlin had gone out for a tree and decorations. Gwen's brother, Elyan was coming over after his shift. As to what Gwaine and Percy were up to...well, he'd rather not know. They had all decided as a group to spend Christmas at Lance's place and to help decorate before their party weeks later. 

Arthur stretched his arms and leaned back, looking at the flat that was decorated, save a space in the corner for the tree. It was truly beautiful and Arthur knew of only one thing that would have made it better. The front door burst open and Arthur leaped up to help Merlin and the others with tree while Gwen saved her packages. The smell of pine filled the place as the tree was set down and decorated. Everyone joined in and by the time they finished, it had started snowing. Leon started a fire and went to help Morgana get hot cocoa ready for everyone. The two had started dating recently and Arthur was happy his sister's evil genius was being tamed. Elyan showed up soon, with Gwaine ans Percy joining soon after. The night fell into good fun and food for several hours. When it was late, Arthur and Merlin said their goodbyes. Merlin lived closest to Lance, but Arthur enjoyed the chance to walk him home. It was cold out and they held hands. This simple act seemed to both please and confuse Merlin. They walked in silence for a bit before Merlin nudged Arthur's shoulder with his own. It sent shivers through his every fiber.

“So are you going to tell me what you want or not?”

“I already told you, Merlin.”

The other blushed and Arthur felt a strange warmth spread through his chest. Everything about this boy sent him reeling into heaven. All too soon, they reached Merlin's home. They stood in the softly falling snow for minutes that seemed like hours. Eventually, Merlin pulled away. His cheeks were a rosy pink.

“Thanks Arthur.”

He dared a small kiss to Arthur's cheek and bolted inside.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Merlin looked at the bundle in his lap. Weeks passed and he found himself at the Christmas party Gwen was throwing three days before Christmas. He had made out like a thief this year, gift cards adding up to $50 along with three new scarves and several hats. The present Arthur put in his lap was a surprise. He looked at it, eager to tear into the paper, but Arthur had made him promise to wait till Christmas morning. A voice calling his name pulled him away and the rest of the next three days he was distracted with visiting his mother, Hunith, and blood-brother, Will. When he returned from Ealdor, it was late Christmas Eve night. He had spent four days moving like the wind to every new thing and sleep came easy. It wasn't until late Christmas morning that he remembered Arthur's gift. 

He made his way out of bed and forced himself to eat a little food before opening the gift with eagerness. A small letter floated to the ground like snow, a heavy volume of Arthurian legend in his lap. He smiled and read the note Arthur had written. It shocked him, but sent waves of pleasure and courage through him. 

_Merlin._

_Merry Christmas. I know how you are about mythology, so here's something new to read. You've recently asked me what I want; well I want you. I know you think we won't work, but we will. How do I know? Because no matter who I've dated, for six years I've been in love with you. And I think you love me too. Just think about giving it a shot. We'd work out, I know it._

_Arthur._

Merlin stared at the note in his hand for several seconds before he could think. And only one thing was on his mind. He looked at the clock and set to getting ready. He had an hour before Arthur came back from visiting the family and everything had to be perfect.

  
  


  
  


Arthur welcomed the sight of home more than anything. He loved his family, but three days of attempting to get along with his father was exhausting. At the moment, all Arthur wanted was to climb into bed. Or at least sit down in his favorite chair. But as the cab drew close, his sister called.

“Morgana, we just parted ways.”

“I know. But I forgot to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

He could practically  hear her smirk from his side of the phone.

“I sent a friend over to keep you company.”

“Oh god, no Morgana. Not another one of your college model friends.”

“What's wrong with my friends?”

“Nothing but you keep trying to set me up!”

“Look, just meet my friend. If you don't want anything else to do with them, I'll come get em.”

“Promise?”

“On the very air I breath.”

With a reluctant sigh, Arthur agreed. He arrived home and grabbed his bag. Walking up the steps, he got a text message. It was Gwen.

_ Glad Morgana convinced you. You'll thank us tomorrow. :) _

He groaned. They were all in on it? He had the worst friends. He groaned again as he unlocked the door and stepped into his house. Music streamed in from the living room. He dropped everything and headed that way. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Merlin stood in his living room, a fire set and a spread on the table with enough Christmas food to give the tooth fairy a cavity. His eyes were momentarily distracted by his futon couch unfolded and made up like his bed, but they eventually found their way back to Merlin. He was smiling, shy and loving.

“You wanted something for Christmas..”

The words fell from his lips in a soft rainfall. Arthur walked into the room slowly and stood in front of Merlin. Their hands linked together like their lives were at stake.

“How...?”

“Everyone helped me out. Morgana was willing enough to call you. I didn't know.”

“Huh?”

“You've loved me for six years.....Arthur, you're the only one I've ever wanted. I love you.”

Arthur smiled now, pulling Merlin closer. 

“I love you, Merlin. I know you're scared we'll mess everything up, but I know we won't. This is our time. Be mine. Be the Merlin to my Arthur. Be the warlock to my king. Just....be with me.”

Merlin's smile matched his and he nodded, eyes looking misty though he would never admit it.

“From now till forever, Arthur.”

They kissed then. It wasn't their first kiss together, but it was definitely the best. And Arthur swore it was the best Christmas he ever had. He got everything he had ever wanted.

 

 

 


End file.
